toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Espeing
An is a term used to refer to a group of special person who emits IMA. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Montage City's Power Mental Health Program Characteristics Rosario Gregory refers to espeing as beings who have talent irregular, one-in-a-thousand existences, people who are most likely referring to Reclaimers .Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 2 Part 1 All espeing emit IMA, which is unique to the Espeing's Aura, for example: a Pyrokinetic espeing will power up by heat up their surroundings unconsciously more than any other person due to their AIM.Toaru Majutsu no Index Manga Chapter 034 Furthermore, all espeings is basis of an espeing's power and refers to the espeings' ability to replace ordinary reality with his/her own. Regarding abilities, All Espeings can only have one type of Espeings power, for example: Genesis Vermillion is an Pyromaster and is in control of all heat phenomenaToaru Kagaku no Railgun Episode 11 Moreover, espeing abilities are categorized as either Active or Passive abilities. Active refers to an espeing knowingly having to use his power to create an effect on reality, whilst passive has the espeing subconsciously effect reality with their abilities. However, both can be present at the same time in an espeing, such as The 1 Rank S-Class Espeing subconscious reflection ability.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 03 Prologue Espeing have a number of supernatural abilities: 'Device: '''A Espeing weapon, its shape is typically similar to a Katana, swords, axes, bows and even other Tool”etc... Low ranking officers are issued an Asauchi sword, but high-ranking officers are issued an Enchanted Device, Espeing being materialize his or her soul as a weapon themselves with unique swords generated from their own souls.21 A Device is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade, Power Mental Health Program All those who enroll into the program are referred to as Espeing. The purpose of the program is to use of experiments, drugs and the like, a student can get cut-off from regular reality and achieve their own personal reality.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 03 Chapter 2 Part 8 They are later given ranks depending on the results they have in a System Scan. It has been stated that even those who have a S-Class rank have enough espeing ability.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Prologue All espeing are theoretically able to gain an ability or gain a Class and ranking number using the curriculum, such as Matsuru Makoto, a D-Class Ranking 1 at first becoming the 7rd S-Class.Toaru Majutsu no Index Episode 10, of course, since there are exceptions such as the existence of F-Class. According to Kiharu Kazari, espeing ability names are decided on by the school, simple one such as Pyromaster or Telekinesis. However, there are also espeing abilities that are decided by the student It is unknown what cafeterias are required to have one name their own espeing ability, though uniqueness of the ability may be a factor. Reclaimers and speculation : ''Main article: Gemstone Reclaimers is defined as an Espeing who has obtained unbeliever are unknown power already active through birth without an artificial method such as the Power mental Health Program in Montage City., but is still able to emit IMA. They are most likely the beings that Rosario Gregory referred to as "talented",.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 2 Part 1There are currently 50 confirmed Reclaimers in the world.Toaru Majutsu no Index Light Novel Volume SS2 Chapter 11 Ranks The ranks of a Espeing ranges from the highest, S-Class ranking 0, to the lowest, F- Class ranking 0. Espeing are not ranked by experience but are ranked based on six attributes: #Offensive Power #Defensive Power #Mana Quantity/Control #Intelligence #Physical Ability #Luck List of Espers